


Gravity

by Bittersweet_loves



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Mental Instability, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Kim Jongin | Kai, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet_loves/pseuds/Bittersweet_loves
Summary: Kyungsoo’s powers are being exploited by Exordium, using his mysterious ability to eradicate the world’s powerless and create a civilization in which only the Elementals and powerful will exist. Following a massacre of powerless and heavy casualties to Elyxion forces news spreads of the powerful Gravity manipulator D.O. Elite force EXO is dispatched to kill D.O. in order to push the war in Elyxion’s favor. However the young team fails to understand the scope of Kyungsoo’s true abilities and his lack of control over them.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Foreword: The Settlements of Elyxion: A Quick History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Hello Everyone, it's been a while since I've written anything so please be kind :). I welcome constructive criticism and would love to hear everyone's thoughts on the story. I wanted to post something in honor of Kyungsoo's birthday/Kaisoo Day/Jongin's birthday and this story has been stewing away in my head, so hopefully it's something that EXOL can enjoy. I really love EXO's concept and couldn't get enough of the whole MAMA powers and comics during War Era, so this story is loosely inspired by that era. It has a elements and inspiration from other super hero media as well ;) but don't want to spoil too much.
> 
> This first chapter is a foreword and will act as an introduction to the world.

FOREWORD  
The Settlements of Elyxion: A Quick History

For as long as he remembered the Settlements of their home planet Elyxion had been divided into four regions; Desert, Mountain, Forest and Coast. Before the Settlements there had been a time when the people of Elyxion had been unchanged and it was said that the elements were in balance, the powers of the Elementals unneeded to feed the planet’s natural cycles. However, fueled by human greed and destruction Elyxion’s once hospitable surface became ravaged by the elements. The people of Elyxion were forced to build fortresses to survive, seeking refuge in the fortified walls of looming enclosed settlements. Each Settlement fortified to protect against their region’s inhospitable elements. The people of Elyxion lived and died within the reinforced walls of their settlements until the Change began. 

The first recorded “Change” appeared over three hundred years ago, Ji-hae of the Coastal region was born with the ability to manipulate Water and Earth. The very first of her kind, the first Elemental. Her birth brought peace to the Coastal settlements, calming the raging Tsunamis and Monsoons. As she grew, her steadfast nature was said to have quelled the Earthquakes threatening to level Elyxion’s Forest and Mountain settlements. With mastery of Water, the blazing wildfires in the East dwindled to embers, extinguished by waves of glimmering cerulean. With mastery of Earth, she erected the Highlands to protect the Desert settlements from the violent winds and dust storms. Each year of her life brought more peace to Elyxion, but her power alone could not undo the damage. Following her 16th year, another gifted child was born, and another the following year. 

As the first of her kind she was hailed a Savior, a human chosen to bear abilities many had only believed fit for the Gods. Ji-Hae was the first but with every generation succeeding her more of these “Changed” were born, bringing peace and prosperity to their Settlements. The energy that bore them rooted them to Elyxion; the elements of Earth, Air, Water and Fire. Each child feeding their elemental energy back to the Earth. The ebb and flow of energy returning Elyxion to its natural balance. 

For this very reason, the Changed were cherished in their home settlements. A family bearing a gifted child were elevated in society. Many positions of powers were occupied by the Changed, especially those possessing one or more of the four elements. The Council, a group consisting of both powerless and Changed were among the most elite, overseeing all four regions and their respective settlements. The Leaders believed in a strict balance, Changed only using their abilities to maintain the natural flow of life on Elyxion and to protect the vulnerable. 

However, as society evolved so did the Changed. Many began to question the naturalness of these abilities once children possessing powers outside of the four elements were born. The villagers feared these children, born with “unnatural” gifts, abilities that allowed them to manipulate the minds of others, to drain the life force of living creatures through touch, to reanimate the dead. Those deemed to have dangerous gifts were ostracized by their home settlements, feared and hated by fellow Changed and powerless alike. Their very existence was believed to be a threat to the delicate balance between life and death, a challenge to the order of this new society. 

With the deaths and exile of these dangerous Changed, the settlements became divided on their stance. Extremist groups in the North rose, Changed tired of their abilities being treated only as tools of safety for Elyxion and its powerless inhabitants. The Changed who had survived their exile and those who held beliefs of superiority over the powerless joined their ranks. The North became dominated by these supremacist groups and it was not long before the group amassed a strong enough following to declare themselves separate from Elyxion, creating Exordium. Within the span of a decade, the residents of Exordium were waging war on the settlements of Elyxion. 

Jongin was only 18 years old when the first wave of attacks claimed his home settlement and acted as the catalyst that began the long and bloody war between Elyxion and Exordium. 

It was 3020 and the war was in its fifth year.


	2. Character Profiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Still working at editing this chapter and figuring out archive. The last time I wrote fanfiction it was for fanfiction.net hehe. I thought I would offer up some Character profiles as well, which could be some fun! I wanted to give each member a solid backstory and really flesh our their characters for this fic, hopefully can do it justice!

Gravity Character Profiles 

Our Supporting Cast/EXOs hehe (don't worry they will get some time to shine as well):

**Chanyeol:** Age 26

Power: Fire Elemental

Grew up in a forest settlement with his parents and sister, lived happily before the war. Is the only gifted among his family. Was able to use his ability to protect them and kept them alive when the war broke out. Sometimes feels overwhelmed by his responsibilities but never one to back down from a challenge when peoples’ safety are in jeopardy. He is very tender-hearted and cares deeply for others (Other’s loss and hurt will bring him to tears). Also very stubborn and can get caught up in his own feelings without looking at it from another’s perspective. Self assured and confident.

**Baekhyun:** Age 26

Power: Light Elemental

Potentially the strongest member of the group, their heavy hitter. His family consisted of his elder brother and his parents. Both he and his older brother were gifted. His brother is deceased, he died in the attack on their settlement, Baekhyun blames himself for not being strong enough to protect his family at the time, especially since he has seen the true extent and power of his abilities. He thinks he could have saved his brother had he taken his responsibilities more seriously, he joins EXO to atone for this, so that he has the opportunity to save as many as he can. Still copes with humor/silly persona, is a people person, underneath this persona lies a very intelligent and analytical person.

**Suho/Junmyeon:** Age 28

Power: Water Elemental

Leader of EXO, grew up in a settlement near the water. Trained by an elder water elemental at his settlement when his powers first emerged, genius in his element, his mastery of water far beyond his years. Due to being an early bloomer and holding so much power, he had a difficult time controlling his powers at first. Has an uneasy relationship with his Father who is a council member. Due to being the only elemental in the family his Father placed a heavy burden on him, but also saw how powerful his son was and treated Junmyeon more like an object to bolster his own status than a son. Very self-sacrificing, takes his responsibility to the other members very seriously. Can be self-righteous and preachy at times.

**Xiumin/Minseok:** Age 28

Power: Ice Elemental

Grew up in a highland mountain settlement, met Jongdae before the rest of EXO. They are best friends who understand each other on a very deep level. Was more carefree before the war, has really been hardened by all the things he has seen before joining EXO and wants justice for all those that he saw suffer. While he had difficulty with mastery of his element he was able to get to a high level due to his work ethic. He is the eldest of the group and who the others often look to when Suho is not there, the members are very reassured by his presence. He is who Suho reaches out to for advice. Very grounded and has very little patience for inter group squabbles.

**Chen/Jongdae:** Age 26

Power: Lightening

Also grew up in a mountain settlement in the valley, met Xiumin when he traveled with his family to the highlands for trade (his family are merchants). Happy bright persona, fiercely loyal to Xiumin but also has a soft spot for Baekhyun and Junmyeon. He loves all the members, he just looks after these three the most. He is very kind and always tries to lead with compassion and understanding even when the situation may not warrant those things. He is the first to accept that Yixing has been keeping secrets for a good reason and empathizes with Jongin and his difficult past. He is also highly intuitive/perceptive, pays close attention to others.

**Yixing/Lay:** Age 27

Power: healing self and others, (spoiler???),

Yixing is naturally a secretive person, has a difficult time opening up to others due to his past traumas. While he knows he would never hurt someone and his abilities only help others he can’t help but fear himself. He fears the small part of himself that is willing to do anything to survive, his past is not something that rests easily on his conscience (Not much more I can offer for Yixing without spoilers!) 

**Sehun:** Age 24

Power: Wind Elemental

Jongin's best friend within EXO, lived in the highlands surrounding the desert settlements. Is very mature for his young age but can also be snarky and childish when he wants to be. He has lived a pretty sheltered life compared to the others. His parents and older brothers never wanted him to know too much about the war but he was a child prodigy and soon drew interest from the council. He despised the fact that his parents felt the need to keep him from the realities of the war, he wanted to make a positive change in the world. Has a close relationship with Suho. 

**Our primary protagonists!**

**Kyungsoo/D.O:**

Age 25

Power: Gravity Manipulation, (???)

Nothing much I can say on his backstory (SPOILERS!). Just know that poor Kyungsoo has been through a lot, he is not a willing participant in the war and struggles to come to grips with the actions that he commits while under the influence of Exordium.  


**Jongin/Kai:**

Age 24

Power: Teleportation (ability not limited to where he can see, a rare ability)

Has a personal vendetta against Exordium. Very hardened by his experiences and has had a very difficult past full of loss and betrayal. Has become a cynic and is very afraid to connect with others in fear of being hurt again. (Again not much can be said without spoilers!) Best friends with Sehun, the fact that Sehun was so sheltered is both a comforting and sore point for him.  


**Honorable Mention:** Taemin ;) (you'll just have to wait and see where he pops up)


	3. Chapter 1: Missing Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: So the story begins, I hope that all the information prefacing this wasn't too much and that you guys actually enjoyed that extra insight into my world building for this Mama Inspired fic.

Red flames burned behind closed eyelids, the dying echo of a scream ringing through his eardrums. It was jarring, the sudden vertigo of his world upending and righting itself in the same moment. His vision swam and he struggled through the thick fog that settled over his mind. If only he could remember. _What was it?_

If only he could _just_ remember.

It would give a name to whatever this was, the heavy weight settling in his chest. It felt hollow all the same, as if he would be crushed beneath the weight of this nothingness. It left him straining for breath and struggling to grasp at the unraveling threads of his own psyche.

_Who am I?_

It was a thought so sudden and disturbing. The loss and confusion of the moment ripping away the last shreds of conscious thought. It was too painful to be here, he’d rather choose the empty abyss where he could float endlessly without a thought or care in the world. Anything was better than this slow acid drip, a pain like pure nerve endings set afire. A slow acting poison that ate away bit by bit at the remaining fragments of his mind. Time had been unfair to him, one thing he was certain of was that he had spent years under the steady pressure of this spell. Whatever it was, it had chipped away at him and he could only hold onto the precious snippets of memories that still remained. Here in the abyss he had found a refuge from the erosion, where nothing and no one could reach him and the memories didn’t slip like sand from a sieve.

In here, the hand wrapped in his own squeezed back and the sturdy weight of another body pressed close. Although the details had escaped him, the warmth of the faceless and nameless other was enough to ground him. No longer floating aimlessly, he was grounded in this person’s own gravitational field, caught in their orbit. Here, in this memory, he could rest.

____________________________________________________

The vision of a brown cottage swelled in his mind, the round windows and overgrown vines swimming in his mind’s eye. The scent of lavender and jasmine, thick in the warm summer air. It’s almost as if he’s there, the moving image of a memory playing out in front of him. Of course he has trained relentlessly over the years to hone this skill, to make it seem seamless. However no amount of hard work or skill would be able to take him back to this moment, the warmth of the summer cottage had long cooled and he’d rather not remember the carnage. Instead he remembered how the wind felt against his skin and envisioned the stone pathway that led to the lake where they swam during the summers and ice skated during the winters. This map to nowhere, the first blueprint which helped spring forward his rare talent. Now he just visited this image on his loneliest days, when only dreams of home could help soothe the heartache and anger. When he’s missing Ila the most.

“Jongin!”, the shout startled him, the image of his daydream fraying at the edges before slipping seamlessly from his mind. Honey brown eyes snapped up to the entrance of the training room where Junmyeon stood looking at him impatiently, “Where have you been?”.

“Training” he answered gruffly to which his unit leader rolled his eyes.

“I’m not stupid” Junmyeon snapped, “You lost track of time! I just spent the last hour tracking everyone down. The Elder’s council meeting is today. Hurry up, the others are waiting!”.

Jongin could sense the anxiety rolling off of the other man, today was the day that Exo would finally receive their mission. Unlike some of the others Jongin didn’t feel the same dread when it had been announced that Exo would be taking on a more central role to the war’s efforts. It was only inevitable with the untimely deaths of their Senior team and the defection of their specialized unit. Jongin hadn’t had something to feel excited for in a long time and this was as good as any reason, especially if it meant he could put his new skills to the test. For Junmyeon this was a matter of pride, to showcase to his asshole of a Father that Exo could prove their value to the cause. This always pissed Jongin off who hated being churned down to a number. Councilman Kim had a way of making them feel more like pawns than the elite soldiers that they were. It was as if many of the Council members expected them to play the part of faithful puppets. Unfortunately that was the reality of a society in the midst of war and Jongin more than most knew how unfair this world could be. So he followed anyway, knowing very well that this mission could be their last and he had nothing left to lose.

….

Council Meetings were usually held in the western wing of the Castle, the Council room balcony overlooking the green city of Myalis in one of the more opulent rooms of the looming fortress. However, Exo members had been led by a Council Official to a room seen by very few. It was hidden deep in the East wing of the Fortress, weaving with quick steps down several empty corridors before coming to a locked door. The Official pulled out a key and unlocked the room, allowing the eight members to pass before locking the door behind them. The door closed with a soft click and the anxious energy of each member seemed to filter out as they were left to wait for the arrival of the Elders.

Junmyeon had gathered all eight members of their team in the secluded hallway near the entrance. The tense atmosphere was unusual, especially amongst the more lively members like Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Their silence was the loudest to Jongin and had he not been fully prepared for the seriousness of their task it would have sunk in at that moment as it seemed to for their youngest Sehun. His dark eyes planted firmly to the floor, a pensive look pulling at his handsome face. Jongin wondered what he was thinking about, Sehun who had been sheltered from most of the horrors of the war until very recently. A crash course in human suffering and depravity all crammed into one very short lifespan. Luckily his train of thought was interrupted as their eldest Minseok spoke, the mood clearing a bit. Minseok’s presence had that effect, a stable reliable energy that the members had come to rely on.

“Junmyeon, do you know what the Elders will ask of us”.

“We will be meeting with the Council in the Red Room to discuss our new mission, the Elders have given Exo their confidence and we need to prove to them that we are up to the task”. It was a simple clear cut response proving that Junmyeon had been left out in the dark as much as they all had been.

However, the mention of the Red Room seemed to brighten everyone’s moods. Brief looks of excitement and shock flitted between the eight young men. The Red Room had often circulated the rumor mill amongst the trainees at Myalis. It was notorious for its secrecy, those who entered needed top clearance. It was where their Seniors and those in the forefront of the battle had come to discuss missions and strategies for the ongoing conflict with Exordium. As he had guessed, this would likely be a suicide mission but one that could possibly push the war in Elyxion’s favor.

“Finally something worth our time” Jongin murmured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this as I go, so any comments or kudos that you guys leave would be so extremely appreciated and motivating for me. It's really been a while since I've written anything creatively and I'm still having my little bouts of shyness around my writing and story building abilities so please be kind :). 
> 
> Constructive criticism is very much welcome here, please help me become a better writer if you have any tips!


End file.
